You have one new email
by SunflowerWielder
Summary: You need to have a laugh more often. Grab your cloak." "Why?" "We're going out tonight." "What?" Zack drags Lightning out for a Friday night... needless to say it won't go according to plan. Slight AU, ZackXLightning... Lightack, Lick, Zight? I dunno.


**Bonjour chicas!**

**I have recently fallen head over heels in love with this pairing... And when I love a pairing, I write about it. So. XD**

**It's slight AU, but oh well.**

**Disclaimer: ........................................................................................... Do I really look like I own either Final Fantasy VII or XIII? No. Didn't think so.**

* * *

Bing!

Lightning raised her head from the paperwork and glared at her computer.

_You have 1 new e-mail from Zack Fair._

Lightning wrinkled her nose. E-mail? Zack Fair? Please no. She remembered the last e-mail she'd gotten from him, which he had circulated around SOLDIER.

Sephiroth drunk and half unconscious on the floor was a disturbing thing to take pictures of. That man was warped on the inside.

But, there was the rare chance that it could actually be something important. With a sigh she opened up her e-mail.

_Have you got plans tonight?_

Lightning frowned. Plans? Her plan was to get this paperwork done, go home and get some sleep. Somehow, she doubted Zack would count these as plans.

Wait. The thought hit her. Why would he be asking her something like that? Warning lights flashed inside her head, and a little person in her head ran up and down screaming. She hit the reply button.

_Yes._

She sent it and turned back to the paperwork. It was amazing how much paperwork one mission could generate. Then again... well, this was the mission where Zack had mooned the elderly people... She bit her lip. That had been a disturbing sight. No doubt, he was twisted.

Bing!

She raised her head.

_You have 1 new e-mail from Zack Fair._

"Leave me alone you jerk." She muttered, opening the e-mail despite herself.

_Paperwork doesn't count._

Lightning growled and hit the reply button. It annoyed her when people guessed stuff like that. It was her life, her paperwork, the majority of which was caused by him!

_I never said it was paperwork._

With that she sent the e-mail and turned back to the stack of paper, her thoughts whirling. Zack Fair had been a thorn in her side ever since she joined SOLDIER. How many times had she been interrupted by his practical jokes, even when she wasn't on the receiving end?

The pen she was gripping snapped slightly. She growled and threw it into the bin, and looked around for a new one. She sighed and picked up the last pen.

Bing!

Her surprise at the loud noise made her drop it onto the floor.

_You have 1 new e-mail from Zack Fair._

She scowled and fell to her knees, feeling under the desk for the pen. Dumbass Zackary Fair. She'd kill him next time she saw him. Finally, she found the pen, got her hand covered in ink and climbed back into her chair.

She continued with the paperwork, ignoring the e-mail.

Bing!

She flinched.

_You have 2 new e-mails from Zack Fair._

She growled and opened the e-mail.

_Oh really? So are you telling me you're not allergic to human contact?_

Lightning sighed and opened the second e-mail.

_Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhtttttttttttttttttttnnnnnnnnnnnnniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggggggggg.  
__I know you're there, I can seeeeeeeeeeeeeee you._

She hit the reply button.

_I'm working. Leave me alone._

Send.

* * *

5:30 pm.

Paperwork was still not done. The pen had run out. Lightning was pulling on a lock of her hair in frustration. She just wanted to go home and get some sleep!

The door creaked open.

"Wow, that's a lot of paper." A bright voice chirped, making her flinch. "Probably a few forests full."

"Yeah, and you caused most of it!" She snapped, slamming her broken pen on the desk. "Get out."

"How did I cause most of it?"

"By mooning those old people?" She asked, shuddering. "I had to go pick you up from the police station."

"Hey, I was drunk!"

"No-one made you drink three bottles of vodka!"

"That's not true, Reno did!" He protested, sitting on the edge of her desk. She flinched as he flicked through the paperwork.

"Don't mess it up."

"Gee, is this all your plans for tonight?" He asked. "It's Friday!"

"So? Friday's just another day." She shrugged. "And no, I've got other plans."

"Which are?"

"Eat, sleep and breathe."

"Funny." He muttered dryly. "You need to have a laugh more often. Grab your cloak."

"Why?" Lightning asked, gripping her desk slightly.

"We're going out tonight."

"What? No!" She shook her head. "I've got to get this done-"

"-By Tuesday." Zack said, a grin on his face. "Plenty of time. Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Define fun."

"You need to lighten up. Excuse the pun." He added, grabbing her arm. "Come on, otherwise I'll drag you out!"

"That's kidnap!" She snapped, pulling her arm out of his grasp.

"Yes, I'm so sorry your honour; I was trying to get her to have some fun." He looked thoughtful. "Yeah, because that's illegal."

"Zack-"

"Nope, you're coming. Or else..." He grinned. "I'll shove this stack of paper over. It'll get all messed up and you'll have to sort it all out -"

"... Fine." She muttered darkly. Zack grinned and ran for the door. Lightning sighed and followed with considerably less enthusiasm.

* * *

The music in this particular pub was crap.

It was... not busy, but not quiet enough for her liking. She rested her elbows on the table and held her head in her hands. She mentally swore at Zack as a chair near her screeched.

"Heeeey baby." A voice near her ear slurred. She looked up to see a skinny, spotty, greasy drunk man next to her. "You all on your own?"

"No." She replied, scanning the room. A small pit was forming in her stomach.

"Sure looks it."

"Looks can be deceiving."

"Come on babes!" He laughed and grabbed her arm. She instantly pulled it away and slammed his arm onto the table.

"Don't. Touch. Me." She snapped, eyes blazing. Before he could respond, a hand landed on her shoulder. She flinched and clenched her fist.

"Back off boy, she's with me." Zack's familiar voice drifted past her ear. The man scowled, eyed up the male SOLDIER and slid away. Two drinks were pushed in front of her, and Zack sat down next to her.

"I could have taken care of him." She said, picking up her drink.

"Could have, but it always pays to have back up. You're welcome, by the way." He added, sipping his own.

"Hmph." Lightning scowled into her drink. She had no idea what to say... God this was awkward. "You come here often?"

She cursed herself. She hated small talk. Zack on the other hand, grinned.

"Yeah, Reno, Rude and I have drinking competitions." He grimaced. "Reno always wins."

"And you always lose?"

"No! .... Well, maybe once."

"Uh-huh." Lightning rolled her eyes. "We're not having one of those. Just letting you know."

"Why, can't you handle it?"

"Of course I can handle it!" She said, feeling a competitive streak arise. "I just... I hate the hangovers after."

"You've had hangovers?" Zack asked, laughing. She frowned. "Sorry. Just can't imagine you drunk..."

"I do have friends outside of Shinra." She grumbled. He nodded.

"Ah, right. Any of them cute?" He smirked.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"No!" He blushed. "Who told you that?"

"I..." It was Lightning's turn to feel a bit embarrassed. "Well, you're always hanging around with Cissnei."

"Nah!" Zack waved a hand in the air. "We're just mates... flirty mates, but mates. Know what I mean?" She shrugged. "Never mind. Drink up."

"Why?"

"Why not?" He shrugged, continuing to drink. Lightning rolled her eyes and drank.

"How much was my drink?"

"Huh?" Zack looked at her confused.

"How much was my drink? I need to pay-"

"It's on me." He interrupted. "All on me."

"But-" She started.

"It's on me." He repeated. "Come on, take advantage of my kindness!"

Alarms bells began to ring in Lightning's head.

_When do guys pay for the drinks? RUN, RUN, RUN WOMAN!!_

With a sigh and the assistance of the alcohol, she turned them off.

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"Just chill out. We're almost there."

"Where the hell is there?"

"A playground."

"A _what_?" Lightning stopped dead and crossed her arms.

"A playground." Zack repeated, slowing his speech down. "You know – A piece of ground where people play?"

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Zack!" She snapped, losing her patience and grabbing his arm. "How many times have you said that tonight?"

"Hmmm..." He pretended to count on his fingers on his free hand. "At least six."

"Eight actually."

"Eight, six, big difference." He shrugged and pulled out of her grip, continuing on.

"You are terrible at maths." She sighed and followed the dark haired man. "Why are we coming here?"

"Wh-"

"If you say 'Why not' I _will_ punch you." She interrupted, clenching her fist. Zack shrugged.

"It's nice. Quiet. You like quiet, don't you?"

"Well... yeah..."

"Should be right up your street then." He ran ahead, and Lightning found herself chasing after him. Suddenly, being by herself didn't seem as attractive a proposition as it had been a few hours ago. "We're here!" He yelled, vaulting over the fence.

He then fell flat on his face.

Lightning snorted with laughter and climbed over the fence without any issue. "Moron."

"Am not!" He protested, sitting up. "I just miscalculated!"

"Again with the terrible maths."

"You know," Zack tilted his head to one side. "You're a lot chattier once you've had a drink or two."

"Shut up Zack." She muttered, hiding her smirk.

"Hey, you just laughed!"

"So?"

"Never heard that before."

"What a momentous occasion. Please, ring the bells in the chapels." Lightning watched Zack pick himself off the ground.

"Will do once I find one." He smiled. "It's a nice sound. You should do it more often."

"What, laugh?"

"Yeah."

"Why should I?"

"Why not? OW!" He rubbed his shoulder where a bruise was probably forming. "That hurt!"

"Suck it up SOLDIER." She smirked, crossing her arms and unclenching her fists.

"Schadenfreude."

"Say what?"

"Deriving pleasure from the misfortune of others." He explained. "You laugh when I get hurt."

"So do you. You laughed when Reno ran into the water dispenser yesterday."

"But that was funny!"

"And I think you falling flat on your face is funny." She shrugged. "All a matter of opinion."

"Whatever you say Shorty."

"Shorty?" Lightning snapped, clenching her fists again.

"Well, you are a little short." He teased, a grin plastered on his face. She frowned.

"Maybe you're just freakishly tall."

"Whatever you say Shorty."

"Urgh!" With a scowl, she shoved him backwards. Instinctively, Zack grabbed the closest thing to hand.

Which were Lightning's wrists.

"WHOA!"

Thud!

To say that the two of them were very pink was an understatement.

_OK, Lightning, this is your brain, get off him. You're SITTING on him, get off!_

For once, she couldn't do or say anything. Eventually, Zack broke the silence.

"Um... Lightning, you're crushing my ribcage."

* * *

"I can walk back by myself."

"I wanna see where you live."

"Stalker." Lightning muttered, feeling in her pockets for her keys. This was hard to do since they were walking up the stairs. "Where are they...?"

"See, this is why I came with you!" Zack protested, as they reached her floor. "What if you have lost your keys and you are left outside in the dark?"

"The corridors lit, and I'd go get a set of spare keys."

"But-"

"Shut up Zack!" She sighed, pulling her keys out of her pocket. "Got them, okay? No need to panic."

"I'm just checking!"

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Overprotective much?"

"Sooooooorrry!" He held up his hands and chuckled. "Well, tonight wasn't bad, was it?"

"I guess not..." She smiled slightly.

"Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..." He grinned.

"So?"

"You should get out more, right?"

"Maybe..." Lightning shrugged and looked down at the floor. Zack was... quite close to her. "Well..."

_Say something, say something!_

"... Thanks for tonight." She muttered. Then, on a slightly alcohol induced impulse, she leant up and kissed him on the cheek. Zack boggled.

Lightning gulped, blushed, and turned around, hastily shoving her key in the lock. Her neck felt warm.

"Lightning." He said after a minute.

"Hmm?" She muttered, struggling to unlock the door.

"That's not how you kiss someone good night." He whispered. She frowned and turned around.

Warm lips were pushed against hers for just a second.

"That's how you do it." He grinned and stepped back. "Good night Lightning." And with that he left.

Lightning leant against the door for support... which swung open.

"Ooof!" She groaned as she fell on the floor. With a growl, she stood up and shut the door.

She flopped onto the sofa and smiled. A buzz was running through her, which certainly wasn't to do with any of the alcohol she'd had...

* * *

Monday morning in the Shinra building. Lightning hopped over an upturned stool, and ignored Reno on her way to the office.

She needed to finish her paperwork.

She opened the door with a sigh and looked at the stack. This would take a while. Even if she had a pen, which she didn't.

That's when she saw a pack of pens on her desk, which was not there when she'd left on Friday.

She frowned and picked up the pack, looking at the small bright yellow post-it note stuck on the front.

_Knew you were out of pens. Thanks for Friday night!  
__Zack  
__X_

Lightning blinked in surprise and smiled slightly. Sweet, she thought, before catching herself. Cheesy, she corrected.

Still, pens were pens.

She tested one out on her hand before sitting down and attempting to finish the paperwork. Her mind however, refused to stay focused. After an hour, she gave up and turned on her computer.

* * *

Zack was bouncing the rubber ball off the nearby wall repeatedly, listening to Reno.

"Shinra says I have to pay for the new water dispenser." Reno grumbled. "Wasn't even my fault, Rude pushed me!"

"Sure he did!" Zack laughed. "Did you break his sunglasses?"

"No! And he's got a spare pair anyway!" The redhead protested, as Zack dropped the ball. "Anyway, we're organizing a big drinking competition on Friday. Trying to get everyone in, you game?"

Bing!

Zack sat up and clicked open his e-mail as he threw the ball to Reno.

_Thanks for the pens. And the, um, education on how to say goodnight._

_I was wondering... have you got any plans this Friday?_

He grinned.

"Sorry Reno, no can do."

"Why not?"

"Because, unless I am very much mistaken," Zack explained, hitting the reply button. "I've got a date."

* * *

**Gaaaaaaaaaaaah, cheesy as hell I know! Still, what's done is done. **

**Oh yeah, and compared to Zack, Lightning is short. He's 6' 3", she's 5' 7". Poor her, XD**

**Anywho, I'm done here. Notta got much to say. Hope you guys liked it and please review!**

**I love you ALL my brilliant amigos!**

**Peace out.**

**SunflowerWielder**


End file.
